


Be Good

by cryingcryptids (tatterwitch)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Spanking, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/cryingcryptids
Summary: You know you’re in trouble the moment that Shiro walks into the room.The doors hiss open. Boots scuff lightly. Fabric rustles as he crosses his arms over his chest.A tiny prickle of nervousness skitters down your spine. Had you pushed him too far?“Nowyou play shy.” Shiro scoffs.





	Be Good

You know you’re in trouble the moment that Shiro walks into the room.  
  


The doors hiss open. Boots scuff lightly. Fabric rustles as he crosses his arms over his chest.  
  


A tiny prickle of nervousness skitters down your spine. Had you pushed him too far?  
  


“ _Now_ you play shy.” Shiro scoffs.  
  


He sounds….Exasperated. Disbelieving. But not angry.  
  


Cautiously, you peek up from beneath your lashes.  
  


Shiro’s fresh from the shower. His hair is damp. The top of his jumpsuit is loose and hangs off of his shoulders. You can see the gap between the waist of the suit and his undershirt. Flushed skin and a tantalizing trail of dark hair make your mouth water.  
  


Reluctantly, you drag your eyes back up.  
  


It’s not too much of a hardship, honestly. Not when his skin is still damp from the shower, making the thin fabric of his undershirt cling to every inch of his chest. The sleeves of his jumpsuit pull taut over his arms.  
  


“I’m sorry, Daddy.” You let the words slip out quietly.  
  


The impact is immediate.  
  


Shiro straightens. His eyes go dark and slide over you. The fingers of his prosthesis twitch where they’re tucked around one bicep.  
  


“Oh, no.” His voice ghosts over your skin like a touch. “No, no. A simple apology isn’t going to cut it.”  
  


Heat spreads through your belly and sparks along your limbs.  
  


You’d spent the better half of your sparring session teasing Shiro. During holds, you’d taken care to roll yourself against him. When he’d pinned you to the floor, you’d rocked your hips up and gasped just loud enough that he alone could hear.  
  


Clearly, all that had had the effect you’d wanted.  
  


“No.” Shiro shakes his head. “After the stunts you pulled….How badly you acted….That isn’t enough.”  
  


There’s a beat of silence. You keep your gaze lowered.  
  


“I’ll give you another chance to behave.”  
  


You look up then, nodding eagerly. “Please? I’m sorry. I’ll be good.”  
  


His mouth curls into a smile that sends heat tripping down your spine.  
  


“You’d better. Now, stand. Strip.”  
  


You waste no time in obeying. Clothing lands on the floor, pooling around your feet.  
  


Shiro shoves the sleeves of his jumpsuit down and off. The dark fabric falls around his waist, held up only by a barely fastened fly and spite in the face of gravity. He doesn’t look away from you as he moves to the bed.  
  


The nightstand drawer opens with a metallic whisper.  
  


“Eyes on me.”  
  


You pull your gaze from the drawer and try to tamp down on the shiver that winds its way through your limbs at the rush of cool air against your bare skin.  
  


His right hand lifts, silver fingers curling in a beckoning motion. When you’re close enough, he reaches out and takes your wrists in his hands. The pads of his thumbs press over the tendons.  
  


“Over my lap.”  
  


Your heart stutters as you comply in draping yourself over his thighs. Muscles flex beneath your belly. Blood rushes in your ears. Cool fingers trace down your spine slowly. You brace yourself for the first pinch, tap, hit.  
  


Shiro’s hand slides further down to cup and squeeze.  
  


“Relax, baby. You haven’t earned a spanking…” The _yet_ isn’t spoken but it’s there, the promise branding itself into your skin. “No. I’m gonna touch you. And you’re not allowed to come.”  
  


A whine builds in your throat and slips unbidden from between your teeth. Shiro’s fingertips dig and pull you open. Plastic cracks and you try not to squirm. That battle is lost when cold lube gets drizzled over your hole. It trickles further down between your legs, surely staining the fabric of Shiro’s jumpsuit.  
  


Fingers slide through the slickness and tease at your hole. A warm, broad palm settles at the base of your spine as the tip of one digit presses past your rim.  
  


You’re helpless to squirm as Shiro carefully works you open. The hand on your back moves here and there. It squeezes at your ass when his finger sinks in up to his knuckles. It strokes up your spine, fingers tangling in your hair when you can’t hold in your noises.  
  


The tip of a second finger prods before effortlessly sinking past your rim.  
  


“Greedy little thing.” Shiro laughs and pumps his fingers.  
  


Lube squelches loudly with the motion, making heat spread across your shoulders and unfurl in your belly.  
  


Shiro spreads his digits and hums. “So pretty. You take my fingers so well.”  
  


He pushes them in again, stroking against your walls.  
  


“You’re all pink and wet. I can feel you squeezing. Do you want more?”  
  


More. Yes, you wanted more. You don’t care what more is. You just _need_ it.  
  


“Yes, please. Please, Daddy. I want more.”  
  


Those thick fingers spread apart again before pulling out. You whine but keep still.  
  


Something cool and rubbery slides through the mess of lube. It catches on your stretched hole and you push back as it begins to press in. It aches a little as the widest part of the plug gets pushed in.Then, the base settles snugly against your rim and Shiro’s hand shoves between your thighs.  
  


He presses his fingertips against your sensitive spots and teases them mercilessly.  
  


“Does it feel good, baby?”  
  


It feels _too_ good. You’re getting closer every time he jostles you just right, making you all-too-aware of the plug.  
  


“I-I’m close, Daddy.”  
  


Shiro smooths his free hand over your back and tuts. It’s all the warning you have before the fingers of his prosthesis pull away.  
  


You sag over his lap, a sob catching in your throat. The sheets rustle and there comes another plasticky sound.  
  


Shiro’s hand returns, something cool, hard, and oblong becoming trapped between you and his fingers. What-  
  


The object buzzes to life, purring where it’s tucked up against one of your sensitive spots.  
  


Your mouth drops open around a cry. Shiro tightens his hold on your hip and tuts again. He presses the vibrator closer. Something closeby clicks. The toy’s vibrations ratchet up.  
  


Heat writhes in your belly, building with every pulse of the toy. You can feel yourself clenching around the plug and squirming against Shiro’s thighs. Sweat runs into your eyes. Your fingers catch desperately at Shiro’s leg as you fight against the unstoppable.  
  


“Daddy. _Daddy, please._ I’m close. I-I’m close.”  
  


The toy clicks again and you can’t stop the sob that rips itself from your throat.  
  


“Don’t come.” Shiro palms your ass, jostling the plug. “You can’t come, baby. You promised.”  
  


You wriggle, trying to escape the vibrations but it just makes Shiro press the toy firmer against you.  
  


“I’m gonna come if you don’t stop. Please, Daddy. D-Daddy, please. I’m g-gonna come. I wanna be good.” You hiccup your pleas, trying to hold back.  
  


Shiro bends down, tucking hair back from your face. Warm breath fans over your sweat-damp skin.  
  


“ _Don’t come._ Do not come. Do not-”  
  


You can’t hold back.  
  


The toy settles against you perfectly as Shiro’s fingers work you over. The heat explodes. You cry out as you shake apart.  
  


Dimly, you can feel Shiro dragging you back into place over his lap. The toy gets tugged away. Fingertips dig into your thighs and hips. One hand pushes into your hair and urges your head to the side.  
  


Shiro’s mouth is pulled into a disappointed frown. His jaw clenches.  
  


“I told you not to come, baby.”  
  


You’re still shaking from your orgasm. It’s hard to breathe like this, with his knees so firm against your belly. Blood rushes deafeningly in your ears.  
  


“I-I’m sorry, Daddy. I c-couldn’t help it.”  
  


Shiro shakes his head. “You promised me that you were going to behave. That you were going to be good.”  
  


His hand tightens on your ass before falling away.  
  


“Now you’ve earned yourself a spanking.”  
  


You gasp in a shaky breath. “I’m sorry.”  
  


“Shhh. Twenty is a good number, don’t you think, baby? Is that fair?”  
  


“Yes, Daddy.”  
  


Shiro’s hand rubs over one cheek. “Count.”  
  


The first hit makes you gasp. Heat spreads over your skin. The impact jostles the plug and makes you whimper.  
  


“One.”  
  


His palm comes down again on the other side, clapping loudly in the quiet room.  
  


“Two.”  
  


Again, back to the other side. And then again. And again. And again.  
  


At ten, you’re helpless to keep your tears in any longer. They spill into your hairline and speckle the floor.  
  


“Almost there, baby.” Shiro strokes a hand up your back and pushes your hair away from your face. “Shhh. Shhh. You’re doing so well. Take a deep breath.”  
  


You obey, leaning into the palm of his hand. He pats your hair gently.  
  


“You’re almost there. Shhh. Keep counting for me, baby.”  
  


His hand comes down and your breath escapes on a pitchy sob.  
  


“Eleven.”  
  


_Slap.  
  
_

“Twelve.”  
  


_Slap.  
  
_

“Thirteen.”  
  


At fifteen, you bite your lip and give up on holding back your cries and sobs.  
  


You fall limp over Shiro’s lap and tremble with every hit. The plug pushes deep with every blow, mixing pleasure with the spreading sting.  
  


“Twenty.”  
  


Even the barely-there brush of cool air stings. When hot palms curve over you, you can’t hold back a ragged sob.  
  


Shiro shushes you as he tugs at the plug and helps you sit up. He thumbs the tears from your face and pets your hair back.  
  


“Shhh. It’s alright. You did so well. You proved that you can behave. You did so well. You deserve a reward for behaving so well during your punishment.”  
  


You sniffle and nod, trying to catch your breath as Shiro guides you into standing. It’s no easy feat. Your ass and thighs burn. Your knees wobble and threaten to give.  
  


The sheets are soft and warm against your chest and cheek. Fabric rubs against itself before pooling on the floor with a muffled noise somewhere behind you.  
  


Shiro’s hands dip under your hips and lift, taking your weight easily. The head of his cock nudges against your inner thigh clumsily. It takes a moment for him to line up without the use of his hands.  
  


He catches on your rim before thrusting forward. The sheets slide beneath your hands. His hips collide with your ass, dragging a hoarse cry from you. It’s an echo of the spanking and it makes the heat in your belly ignite again.  
  


“I can feel you squeezing around me.” Shiro’s voice is breathless. “You feel so good, baby.”  
  


You claw at the sheets and try to draw a full breath between pleas.  
  


Shiro’s fingers dig into your hips and you know that there’ll be bruises in the shape of his hold in the morning. They’ll match the handprints on your ass. You tell him as much.  
  


“ _Fuck._ ” Shiro wheezes as his hips stutter, making your skin sting. “Come for me, baby. You’ve been so good. I want you to come for me, baby. That’s it-”  
  


This time you let the heat in your belly crest.  
  


Shiro groans out your name as you ripple around him. His hips lose their rhythm altogether before he pulls back. Wet heat spatters over your stinging skin and rolls down the insides of your thighs.  
  


Your hips land on the mattress with a slight jostle as Shiro’s grip slips.  
  


He follows you down, elbows bowing a little. Fingers push your hair back.  
  


Pink fills his cheeks and still rides along the top of his chest. Sweat beads along his brow, making his still-damp hair cling to his temples. His smile is crooked and soft when it comes.  
  


“Are you alright?”  
  


You shrug a little and twist, wincing at the sting.  
  


“I’m a little sore. I’ll be okay with some salve and maybe a bath?”  
  


“Of course.”  
  


You lean up and press your mouth against his. Shiro hums into the kiss, smile melting against your lips. The bed dips beneath his weight as he shifts.  
  


“You’re incredible. Are you sure it wasn’t too much?”  
  


You shake your head and roll back onto your belly.  
  


“No. I’m fine. More than fine. I’ll be achy in the morning but-” You slant a smirk over at him. “I did ask for it.”  
  


Shiro chuckles and ignores your indignant squawk when he ruffles your hair.  
  


“Speaking of...I’m pretty sure we scarred Lance during training.”  
  


You groan and tuck your face into the sheets.  
  


“To be fair, he does know that we’re a couple. And what that might entail.” Shiro laughs a little at your reaction.  
  


“Yeah. Well. I didn’t mean to get so obvious on that last….Move.”  
  


“You were a little transparent.” Shiro sits up and smiles down at you. “You ready for that bath?”  
  


You wince as you sit up, gasping a little. Shiro immediately curls one arm under your knees and settles the other behind your back. He lifts you easily and makes for the door.  
  


“Uh….Clothes might help, Shiro. I doubt anyone wants to see us traipsing down the hall in our birthday suits.”  
  


Shiro glances around for a beat. “You’re right. But I don’t want to put you down. And the cloth will aggravate your skin. Grab the sheet. You can be the designated toga-holder.”  
  


“Dork.” You snatch up the sheet.  
  


It takes a moment to get it situated around the both of you sufficiently.  
  


“Less of a toga and more like a walking blanket-fort.” You tease as Shiro makes for the door again.  
  


Shiro snorts, stifling his grin. He takes care not to jostle you too much as he walks. Thankfully, the walk is short.  
  


The bathrooms are blissfully empty when Shiro sets you down at the lip of the bathtub and turns the taps on.  
  


Water cascades from the fixtures and fills the tub quickly. You slip in with a small wince and beckon Shiro to join you.  
  


He climbs in, smiling softly as he slips behind you. Water threatens to slosh over the edge as he settles.  
  


There’s a quiet series of clicks and whirrs as Shiro removes his prosthesis. He sets it down atop the stack of towels and settles against the back of the tub with a sigh.  
  


You glance back, smiling softly.  
  


Long dark lashes fan down over the tops of Shiro’s cheeks. His brow has lost its pinched lines. The lines of his shoulders are loose where they drape over the back of the tub. His fingers curl loosely at yours, finding the spaces between and filling them.  
  


You lean up and kiss the edge of his jaw.  
  


“Don’t fall asleep on me, big guy.”  
  


Shiro’s mouth curves into a smile. One lid lifts, eye fixing you with a bemused look.  
  


“I carried _you_ here. You can carry _me_ back.”


End file.
